Ice and Snow Level: BleachXFairy Tail!
by TheCatWithTheHat
Summary: A trend of ice and snow mages seems to be emerging...so Rukia, Gray, Hitsugaya, Lyon, and Eve meet to battle it out! Who is the best winter warrior? With guest appearances from Juvia, Natsu, Momo, Foxy Grandpa, and Ichigo! CRACK! Reviews are loved :D ONESHOT


**A/N: I've noticed that there seems to be a bit of a trend of ice/snow power in animes. So this is pure crack Bleach/Fairy Tail…Ice and Snow!**

**I don't own Bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo, or Fairy Tail, which belongs to Hiro Mashima :D**

"Take _this!"_ Gray Fullbuster shouted at Toshiro Hitsugaya. The small captain sneered and waved his sword at Gray's oncoming Ice Make Hammer, and Hyorinmaru appeared and thumped his tail at the hammer.

The only problem was that Hyorinmaru was very thirsty. So he was dry ice. The hammer stuck to Hyorinmaru's tail, and when he swept it back up, Gray and his hammer were flung up with it. Gray yelled as he was tossed into the heavens.

"GRAY-SAMA! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Juvia yelled, except she wasn't an ice wizard or a snow wizard so she disappeared in a puff of smoke because this story isn't about her. Only a small puddle of water was left, which quickly turned to ice just from being near Hitsugaya, who practically radiated awesomeness.

"Gray! You put shame to Ul's memory!" Lyon yelled. Everyone waited for him to start shouting something about his honor as a Quincy, but hang on that's a different character. Lyon put his hands together and shouted, "Ice Make Bird!" A giant bird flew up, grabbed Gray in its beak, and carried him down limply.

Nearby, Rukia and Eve were battling. Rukia was making big powerful ice walls, but whenever she tried, Eve would bury her in snow.

"Rukia-chan?" he asked.

"What?"

"We're both kind of important characters, right?"

"I reckon so," Rukia agreed.

"Then why did we get such totally lame powers?"

"Hey! My power's not –" Rukia stopped when she realized that her power actually did suck, it was just so pretty that everyone kind of ignored it.

Eve fell to his knees. "It's not fair, Rukia!"

"What kind of a dude is named Eve anyway?" Rukia shouted at him, and then froze him in an ice wall for calling her power lame.

"Your power is kind of lame, Rukia," Ichigo said to her.

Rukia turned around and pointed her sword at him. "Hey! Just 'cause you're the main character doesn't mean you're exempt from all the rules! You're not allowed to be here, plus your power is even lamer than mine!"

"How can you say that Rukia? ! My power is totally cool, who _doesn't_ want to walk around with a giant kitchen knife? Plus, I'm obviously exempt from every rule in the Bleach universe, after all I apparently have nine lives like a kitty, and I get to come back to life even after I died, unlike Ulquiorra! (hahaha sucker!) I am awesome! Muahahahahahahaha ~!"

That's when logic caught up to him and he also disappeared in a puff of smoke, because no matter how much Kubo seems to favor him and make him exempt from every single rule, that's not how we work over on the Fangirl end.

Rukia shook her head and sheathed her sword in a totally awesome way. "That's why I'm not the main character. They get such big heads," she muttered.

That's when a giant polar bear made out of ice jumped her. She struggled, but the big bear pinned her to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" she shouted at Lyon, who was standing over her with a smug look on his face. "Go fight Captain Hitsugaya or something!"

"I can't fight Toshiro, Gray's taking care of that. Besides…" He let his voice trail off dramatically.

"'Besides,' what?" Rukia snapped.

"Toshiro is my long lost brother," Lyon said dramatically. "Separated at birth, never to meet again…" He posed and tossed his hair.

Rukia blinked. "Well, I guess that kind of makes sense."

"HEY, DICK! YOU LOOK LIKE ICHIYA! CUT THE POSE!" Gray yelled suddenly, but then Hitsugaya marched up to him and bi*tch-slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk that way about my brother!" Hitsugaya shouted as Gray fell over backwards.

"And out some clothes on!" Rukia ordered, finally pushing off the polar bear. "Or else I'll punch you!"

"I'll punch you first!"

"Gray, you don't hit girls!"

"I hit anyone who asks for it!"

"That's not a very nice thing to do!"

"Shut up, Toshiro!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"I am secretly a pink rainbow unicorn!"

"What the heck? Who said that?"

"Wasn't me!"

"Yeah it was!"

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Ouch! I won't if you won't!"

"What? Ow! Who just kicked me!"

"Everyone shut up!"

"Who made _you_ the boss!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

That was when Natsu, Momo, and Foxy Grandpa suddenly blew everyone up with their magic fire pwnage skills. The end.


End file.
